My Wings
by JinxedKitsune
Summary: These are poems I made with the Gundam Wing characters. Short stories with poems, and I think I made every one OOC, but please tell me if they're all OOC or if a few are, ect. (1st fanfic)
1. Duo's Wings

_I am the darkness, I am the shadows,_

_I am your shadow, I am the nightmares,_

The gun went off for a fifth time. The 12-year-old boy who held it wasn't an assasin, he was a hunter. He was determined to kill the Chinese clan, like he'd been ordered, but for now, he had to train himself to be swifter than their knives and swords. He dodged another sword attack and knocked over the man who held the sword. He had tears in his eyes when he saw a young teen with a woman as his memories flooded back. He yelled and backed away, his eyes blured his gun on the ground, his hands over his ears. The simulation was over, he was dead.

_I will find you, I will haunt your dreams,_

_I will hunt you down, I will kill you,_

He whipped around and fired. He didn't go for the Chinese chaos thingy, so now he was an assasin, a true assasin who would kill anyone who saw his face. He was a mysterious teen with no motive for life, he was just some assasin that no one knew. Anyone who saw who he was was sent to their death, but he was always able to fire without anyone seeing him lift his head. He threw a bomb and saw a boy get shoved out of the way by his older brother. Again, he was shown memories from his childhood, nothing was stopping the flood of memories. He was alone in this war.

_I can hear you, I can smell you,_

_I can see you, I can taste your blood,_

"IT'S NOT REAL! MAKE IT STOP! NO! THIS CAN'T BE REAL! YOUR NOT HUMAN!" He couldn't belive his friend would do that to him. He watched his world fall appart. It had been years since he'd seen any of them, and now they were all his assailants. They were sent to kill him and they were all ready to fire. They had changed, but he had changed as well.

_You know me by name, You know me by sight,_

"You know what we're here for." The oldest one with the dark brown hair said. He tossed a picture to him. "We're here for your head, sir." The gun went off and the crowd of captives gasped as he held his hands up.

_You knew I was hunting you, You knew I was going to kill you sooner or later,_

"He," he laughed. "You can't kill Shinigami, you can't kill the assasin who was there to watch his world crumble." The leathery black wings spread and revealed that he'd caught the bullet. "You can't have my head."

_You can run, You can hide,_

"No one has ever tried to take my head, either you or your boss have got it wrong." He tossed the bullet to his friend, knowing what was coming. He braced himself for his death. He was ready to die, but not without a fight. "Bring on all you've got!" The picture dropped and everything slowed as the frame and glass shattered and then, as if nothing had ever slowed down, he was off like lightning and he was pinning down one of them, his teeth barred.

_You won't get away from me, You won't live another day,_

"You don't know what you've done to me!" Heero fired his rifle again as Shinigami held down Trowa. "You don't know what you've done to us!"

"You left us for the life of an assasin!" Chang swung his sword and felt blood smear across the floor.

"You left us for dead! You never came back for us!" Quartre yelled, his gattling rifle going off.

Trowa stared at his friend in silence.

_I am you death dealer,_

Shinigami stood up. '_If only you knew who abandon who._' "You want to know why I left you to die? You want to know why I left you to fend for yourselves? You want to know the truth? You want to know why?" His head was tipped down and the dark shade covered his eyes. "You want to know the truth, right?"

_The end of your rope is here._

The guns clattered to the ground, it was over, Shinigami had told them his secret, his way of living now.

"You sacrificed yourself to save us, is that it?" Heero asked, his hands shaking. "Your our best friend, why couldn't you tell us?! Huh?!"

"If I told you, you would do just as you had done, tried to kill me."

"You didn't tell us! If you had, we could have helped you!" Quartre said, falling to his knees. "I didn't want you to leave."

"No one can help me."

Trowa simply watched his winged friend. "You never said you were a death dealer."

"I had to lie."

"I belive you, Duo. You're our only protective friend." Chang slung his arm over Duo's shoulders with a slight smile on his lips.

Heero sighed and spread his wings. "You came to late for me, they made me a healer, so damage you do, I fix."

Duo started laughing. "All right! Duo Maxwell's back in buissness!"

_I am Duo Maxwell, You are a dead man._


	2. Trowa's Wings

_I am the strong one, I am the calm one,_

_I am the clown, I am the deadly one,_

The sweet child that stood on the side of the road was never a normal boy, he loved to play with knives, he loved to play by himself. He was never ordinary, nor was he ever going to be a normal kid, not as long as he was nameless.

_I will be there, I will help you,_

_I will do as you ask, I will never let you down,_

He joined the circus so long ago, it was hard to tell that he used to be a street rat with no home. He had lost track of time, and he wasn't so sure he enjoyed doing this, but it was worth it if it meant he made money and pleased people, although he was a bit selfconsious of the knife tricks he did with his partner

_I can be your friend, I can be your enime,_

If he was able to, he'd change his life that moment, change it so that he was a great person in the world, a person people knew and liked. As it stood, there was no way for him to find his own way of being famous.

_I can be your killer, I can be your helping hand,_

He was a Gundam Pilot, it happened so fast. He didn't remember coming to the others to become a Gundam Pilot, he just remebered asking for a lift and ending up helping the Colony Clusters, even though he had a thing against them. He didn't seem to like the Colony Clusters as much as he should have in his own time.

_You know me by name, You know me by sight,_

The soft glow of the sun radiated down upon his tanned face. His long-sleeved dark-green shirt ruffled slightly in the gentelest breezes. His blue jeans stuck out of the shadows of the tree where the ex-Gundam Pilot lived. He wasn't wearing shoes, just because he didn't want to.

_You knew I was here, You knew I was waiting for you,_

Duo poked his friend to see if his friend was alive. He snapped at Duo's prodding finger, causing Shinigami to jump back and glare at the smiling clown. He stuffed the picnic blanket down on the clown and smiled, watching the clown struggle to get free.

_You can be my friend, You can be my helping hand,_

"DUO! LEMME GO, DUO!"

_I am your deadly clown,_

Duolet the blanket go and watched as the clown stood up to shake the blanket off. He growled at Duo, his bangs flying all over the place.

"DUO! YOUR A DEAD MAN!"

_The end of your laughing is now,_

"I knowyou saida 'dead man', but you should have at least thought of something more than hanging me upside down," Duo said, waving his hand around. "Trowa, if you want to tell me why, in God's name, hanging me upside-down will make me a dead man?"

"It's just for fun, you know that, right?" Trowa asked, doing a hand-stand to look at Duo properly. "Besides, Heero's gonna have a ball knowing I tortured Duo Maxwell before he did." Trowa smiled his clowny smile and got to his feet and left.

"HEY! UNTIE ME, YOU BAFOON! HEY, CLOWN-MAN! YOU PIG-HEADED, AIR-HEADED, IGNORANT,MORON!"

Trowa smiked and left Duo hanging like that yelling insults at the clown.

_I am Trowa Barton, Your deadly clown._


End file.
